Dark Angel
by AnjuUchiha
Summary: Claire is a small,fragile smart girl with a lot of secrets and talents, who attends Morganvile Academy with Shane Collins. Shane tries to ignore her, but he can't let go the fact that she is hiding something... something... dark...
1. Alarm Clock: Man's WORST invention

**I do not own anything. ;)**

* * *

**_Shane's POV_**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Ring! Ring! RING RING BEEP BEEP!_

Shane slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, mans worst invention _ever._ He sat up and rubbed his sleepy dark eyes. The sun shone faintly through the thin cheap dorm curtains. He sat there for a moment, recollecting himself.

_Oh... It's today, isn't it? Not Spring Break like I dreamt about? Damn._

He looked at the calender and confirmed his realization. May 1st with big writing consisting of mainly "_**RUN IT'S FIRST DAY OF ACADEMY! FLY YOU FOOL!"** _was written in black smudging ink that he wrote it in when he first got the notice. He flung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up and tried to walk, but stubbed his toe on the dresser post. Cursing, he hopped on his good foot to the bathroom.

"No more partying..." he grumbled as he saw how horrid he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and some pink lipstick on his cheeks. Hot pink lipstick... sluttish smell in the air... _Damn... Monica got to me. _Other than that, he looked pretty good.

He cleaned himself in silence, cursing under his breath at his dad for enrolling him in here. He wore the green towel around his hips and took a deep breath and flung open the closet door. In it hung one suit, and one suit only; Morganville Academy Uniform.

It was white collared shirt with a black tie. The pants were white, with- thank God- pockets. The shoes- well, Morganville felt sorry for the poor saps and let them wore whatever they want for shoes.

He got dressed, weeping on the inside. He put on his dirty and worn out grey Converse. There was a loud banging on his door and he opened it, ready to murder the dumbass.

Michael Glass grinned under his wavy blonde hair. It was long enough to cover his eyes, damn near the emo considered length.

"Yo. Ready?" he asked. He held the Morganville issued suitcase with tight grip. Shane grabbed his under the bed and saw a black lace thong was on it. "Dude, I found Laura's panties." he announced. "She wears panties?" Michael asked, dumbfolded.

* * *

Shane played Mortal Kombat Online on his XBox 360 in the private boy's dorm. It had three rooms, two which he and Michael owned.

"How was class?" Michael asked, strumming his guitar.

"Dude, make me talk about it and I will kill you like I am with these stupid people." Shane said darkly.

Michael smirked. "That bad huh?"

More than bad. The teachers are old and strict, Monica torments him and all the girls he talks to, and to top it off...

"THIS FREAKING DICK KEEPS BEATING ME!"

The screen showed Shane's character, Scorpion, battling username _NerdGamerGirl _who played Kitana whooping Scorpions sorry ass.

"She is only considered a dick if she has one. If she does, she clearly stole yours. God you suck." Eve said, hopping through the window. Shane flipped her off and heard the fata words...

**_"FINISH HIM!"_**

"No... NO NO NO NO!" he yelled as she did a fatality. An email poped in his inbox.

_"Not so bad. Good luck next time. :)- NerdyGamerGirl"_

His hand twitched.

"Wait wait wait wait..." Eve said and looked at the screen. She squealed. "Claire whooped your ass! Damn now I owe her a free latte."

Eve worked at the Academy Common Grounds, a coffee joint with coffe that is always crowded with people with laptops and books. Shane calmed down and looked at her. "Claire?" he asked confused. Eve doesn't hang with anyone but him and Michael.

"Oh yeah, I met her when she was buying an iced latte. She is really cool." Eve grinned and tossed her hair in a messy bun and started fiddling with Michael's guitar. Michael waited until she was done patiently... well, nevermind.

Michael leaned over and blew in her ear, making her squeak and let go of the guitar, which he took back possessively. Shane typed back to the gamer.

"_Whatever."_

**_"Oh?"_**

_"Please, Kitana is basically your only character you can win at."_

Shane regretted that, and spent the rest of the night trying to find the manhood that ran from him at his 13th loss.

* * *

**Sorry for being sort and sort of vauge, but I wanted to save some events for the next chapter. Hopefully this will make more sense to readers now. With all respect.**

**Anju Uchiha~**


	2. Hey, That was my Coffee

**Thank you for the reviews! I was amazed that I got that many in one day. Once again, I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Shane's POV**_

The only good thing about Tuesdays is the electives class. Shane chose karate to stay in shape and be able to kick ass. _Plus, _he thought proudly, _I already know it. _

He stood in defense against guy after guy, girl after girl, all of his techniques he took from games effective against each one. Until, he was tried against a small girl named Claire Danvers. _What? I'm going to kill this girl! _He thought surprised.

She had her hair in a Japanese style bun on the top of her head and cool blue eyes surrounded by long black thick eyelashes. Her frame was sort of small, probably up to his shoulder. But my god, her curves. She had small breasts yes, but her waist, hips, and face made up for it.

To other guys, she may be the hottest piece of tail they saw, but being the idiot he is, he prefers girls like Monica Morrell. God only knows why.

"Bow," the instructor said. Claire bowed, and Shane followed in pursuit. They got in their stances and the instructor said, "Begin."

Claire closed her eyes and let out her breath slowly and then inhaled. Shane didn't wait for her to open her eyes. He swung his leg, aiming for her weak spot behind her knees. Claire opened her eyes, and swung her right leg, knocking his leg away and pushing him off balance. He staggered a little, surprised that she could deflect his kick easily. Normally girls will be holding their foot swearing like a sailor and give up. She swung her hand and used the heel of her hand to hit his Adams apple.

His hands went up to his neck and he started coughing. Claire hit his weak spot and he fell. He stared up at her.

All she did was knock him off balance and hit his Adams apple! How did he react like that? Normally he would be able to work his way through that. No, something was wrong. Something unnatural.

"Forgive me," she said in a soft voice, "I should not have acted like that." Then, she just left.

People helped him up but he was confused to talk to them. Eve said she met a girl named Claire… No, it can't be her. Eve doesn't befriend people like her. Then again, who does Eve befriend? Exactly. Besides, he doesn't even know her name. Probably something weird like Dawn or Aqua. Something definitely white.

When he got dressed he saw his phone glow, showing he had a new message. _**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM EVE**_

He rolled his eyes and opened it. Probably a update of the Common Grounds Gossip. "_Hey dumbass, come to the coffee place to meet Claire. She won't be here long so HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" _Mental face palm moment. He walked outside and was greeted by the hot blazing sun. Walking, he noticed the campus was oddly empty and quiet. He shook his head and figured Monica was giving a strip tease or something sluttish.

He opened the door and saw Eve sitting with some chick and saw him and grinned and waved over. He yawned and sat down and snatched her coffee. "Hey, that's… mine…" said a familiar voice. He looked up and spit the coffee in shock. The same chick who beat him in karate class! What the hell?

Eve looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nice." Turning to the girl he figured was Claire, she said, "Don't worry; I'll buy you a new one later." Claire smiled a small sweet smile. "Thanks."

Shane stared at her. "You're Claire?" he asked. She nodded and fiddled with a large crystal necklace. "Sorry about earlier. I don't usually do that…" she said softly. She seems… kind of cute. He looked at her closely. "Um, so, you play pretty good. On Mortal Kombat." She looked up and met his eyes.

That made him mad. "Don't make fun of me." He said simply. She looked alarmed. "What? No no no no! I'm not- it's just that- oh I give up." She sighed and stood up. "Hey, Claire, where are you going?" Eve asked. Claire looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I feel awkward. I'm going to go." And she just left. Shane blinked.

Eve glared at him. "Oh thanks Shane, such a womanizer." Venom dripped off of her words. Shane instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry Eve."

He felt something… when Claire looks at him, but he can't figure it out. _NOT LOVE. GOD NO!_

"Whatever." She stood up. "I'm going back to work. Next time, be nice to Claire. She may know how to fight, but she gets scared easily. You, she definitely fears now."

* * *

_**Claire's POV**_

Claire walked briskly through the grass to the woods where she likes to study. She tugged down the uniform skirt as the wind picked up. Girls have to wear short black skirts, a black blouse with a red tie and black leggings that only go up to the thighs. Very much like how she likes to not dress like.

She climbed her favorite tree and sat down on the high branch. It was cool up here, and had a little sun, a little shade. Perfect for her. She took out her Physics book and began studying.

Claire Danvers was an odd girl, with a dark history…

That was the reason she was here.

Something "popped" up and now she was transferred here, to Morganville Academy.

But why?

Well...

* * *

**Pssh, I won't tell. Part of it is next, and the rest later. Claire should get with Shane right? But how? Leave a review or message me telling me what you think should happen. **

With deep respect,

_Anju Uchiha~~~_


	3. Late Night Meeting

**O.O I DON'T WANT TO APOCALYPSE! I don't own anything**

_** Claire's POV**_

The next day, Clare sat in class waiting for the lesson to begin. The room was large and ominous, giving people that feeling as if something will pop out of shadows and snatch them away. Students sat in seats or on their friend's desk, chattering in low voices, the occasional laugh or remarks of someone being burned echoed the room. She sat in her desk in the way back in the corner, away from the windows and dim lighting.

Possibly you guessed by now that this isn't your average class. Well, you are right. It is a class made especially for these types of people. People call them vampires. Ironic thing about that is, Claire and others faint at the sign of blood. Not their blood though. Their blood was a little dark and thicker than normal blood.

That helps them survive cold days, such as this one today. The teacher walked in and slammed his book on his desk, signaling for them to take their seat and shut up.

"Alright," he said in the low voice of his, "Looks like everybody is here. Now," he said and looked outside and saw the moon out, "the meeting can begin. Laura, open the meeting." He sat down and sat back, feet on his desk.

"Yes, Myrnin." She said in that sweet false voice of hers. She had blonde curly hair and brown eyes, with thin lips and freckles. She was tall and lean, built well enough for guys to lust for her. Claire sniffed the air silently. Especially Shane Collins.

"Alright, today is a Waxing Moon, so we have very little time. Now, has anyone found out their targets plans yet?" She asked, looking around.

Claire looked through her black folder. Oliver, the owner of Common Grounds, was her target. Kaito, Claire's Japanese friend, raised his hand. "Amelie is planning to hold a masked ball for this Academy. My guess, she plans to take some of the jocks for supplies. They ran low last week." _Supplies…_

She stared out the window as they discussed their plans to evade such a horrendous thing and let her mind wander.

"_Ikuto!" Claire screamed as flames engulfed their parents' bedroom. Ikuto coughed and gripped her hand and fled the house, only to see the door jammed and the fire already ruining the polished wood. "Claire," he hissed, "close your eyes!" Claire, only 4 did just that, and felt her brother pick her up and start running to the window and jumped out, to the ground 40 feet below. Despite that he was only 12, he managed to land perfectly, as was expected of Voids, an organization made of nonhumans not so holy to go to heaven and not so evil to go to hell. _

_He set her down and saw her burns fade as the blood hardened. "Claire, open your eyes. You are fine. The vampires won't harm you." Claire opened her gray eyes and knew she was going to cry. "Momma and papa…?" she asked. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. "We are all that is left. I'm so sorry Claire. I promise to take care of you." Promises… mean nothing now._

"You lied…" she murmured looking out the window and Laura looked up. "Claire, what is your report?" she asked haughtily. People gasped and their eyes widened. Such disrespect!

Claire glared down at the weak thing. Sure, she was only visiting for the meetings, but still. She swore to uphold her family honor, and will do just that.

"Well," she began, her voice ringing out clearly, "My target, the mayor, is visiting tomorrow for his daughters… talent show. Monica Morrell. He also plans to kidnap one of our own for experiments to find our weakness." She said and paused when the room filled with growls. "He is coming in a 2009 model Toyota to hide the fact he has authority. Police will be in hiding, and will shoot on command."

Claire closed the folder. "Meeting over." Claire said and left.

Kaito caught up with her. "Damn. Show who's boss, eh?" he grinned at her under his blue hair and she shook her head. "Whatever." He looked around as usual. "Hey, is that Shane in the woods?" he asked, seeing Shane lean against a tree. "Moron," he said, "We set up protocols and curfews for a reason!" he hissed a little as Claire gripped his arm tighter than she should have and whispered fiercely, "Act natural, fool!"

She smiled as Shane saw them. "Hi, Shane," she said as calmly and cheerful as she could manage, "Why are you out here?" she held onto Kaito's arm closely. Kaito responded by shooting "warm lustful" looks at her.

_Is he pretending too?_ Claire thought. Shane's eyes flickered from where they were joined to her eyes. "I was waiting for you out here, actually. I wanted to apologize for today, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Shane said, trying to be as vague as possible.

Claire knew he was out of his element, apologizing like this. She smiled. "It's fine Shane," she said, "Come on, we are going to get in trouble if we get caught."

Kaito cleared his throat. "I have to get this young girl- I mean, woman, home." Kaito said quickly, saving himself from a kick to the shin. Shane raised his eyebrow. "How… old are you two?"

"Claire is 16. I'm 21. Don't get started, dude, cause Laura is 17." Kaito said, holding a hand up. Shane paled. "What?"

Claire remained quiet and saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. Kaito took his arm off of her and showed Shane how to do a stupid illusion that a 5 year old could do.

Silently and quickly, Claire left and followed the shadow.

… _Ikuto…_

**Have fun killing me.**


	4. Damn you, Eve!

**I feel like a jerk, I haven't written anything! I planned to stop writing it but your reviews kept me alive. :3 THANK YOU! No cliffies this chapter, k? I own nothing**

* * *

**Claire**

No, stop imagining these things, Claire! He's not here. He hasn't been here in a long time. She shook her head as she thought of following the shadow.

She followed Shane and Kaito as they walked to the dorms talking about god knows what. When they got to her dorm, Shane's voice knocked her back to reality. "Claire? Are you coming?" She looked at him dumb folded. "Huh?"

Shane gave her that killer smile girls talked about all the time. "The beach party? A lot of us seniors are going." That mildly pissed her off. She didn't know why, but she stomped up the steps and muttered, "You mean the cool kids." She opened the dorm door went through and shut it. When she glanced back, she saw Shane's eyes look hurt.

But he quickly hardened his gaze and left with Kaito.

Claire snuck up to her room and unlocked the door. She shut it quietly and turned around and nearly screamed when the lights turned on and Eve sat on the rotated chair, looking like a pissed off house wife. "Where were you?" she asked. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping on the floor. "Um… I… ah…" "I saw you. With Shane." She stood up and shook her shoulders gently. "Girl, he is baaaaad news. Let me guess, he invited you to the beach party, right?"

Claire bewilderedly nodded. Eve rolled her eyes. "He asks all the hot girls to there." Claire covered her mouth. "He thinks I'm hot?" She squealed and jumped on the bed. "OH MY GOSH THAT JUST TOTALLY did not affect my life at all." She jumped and landed on her back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Don't matter, Eve. I'm not going. I have to study."

Eve sat on her bed and nodded. "Me too. I have to study all the prices at the mall."

Claire face palmed. "Fine, we'll go tomorrow after the seniors leave."

Eve squealed. "Yay, shopping buddy!"

**Shane**

What the hell was I thinking? Asking Claire? A nerd? I sat on my bed and played on my PSP. It's one thing to apologize but another to ask to a cool people event.

"'Cool people event?' Wow, I'm sounding like Monica now. Fuck." I kept playing and sighed a little. "Don't do it, Collins." I couldn't help but admire her. It's only been a week into the school and already I have my eye on someone. Not. Healthy.

_**Senior's Party Day **_**(Claire: Whoo… hoo… u.u)**

Claire's feet ached, and she was parched. "Eve, can we please...?" She was tailing Eve as she went from one gothic shop to the next. "Hold on, let me just check out this one shop!" She said for the tenth time.

"But Eve…" she stopped her and shook her roughly. "YOU JUST SAID THAT." She dragged Eve to the closest Jamba Juice and ordered two banana strawberry smoothies. When the guy came to give them their drinks, he looked at Eve, and grinned. "I expected you to be here." Eve looked up at him and she felt **Alduin** flying in her stomach. **(A/N: You get to decide the next chapter if you can guess where that name came from!)**

"O-Oh hey Michael! I didn't know you worked here!"

The self satisfied smile Claire had on when she took a sip from her straw told Eve that _she _knew.

"Yeah, I started yesterday. Why aren't you at the party? It's today you know." He asked as he wrote the check. Eve shrugged. "Claire and I didn't want to go. Why aren't you going? Hmm?" she asked.

"I am. I just needed to finish my shift. Why don't you come with me? It's going to be fun. I promise."

He gave her a sweet smile and she melted on the inside. "O-Okay. We'll be here when your shift ends."

Claire choked on her smoothie. "What do you mean WE?" she yelped as Eve kicked her under the table.

Michael smiled brightly. "Great! See you here at… 1. The party never really starts until 6 anyways."

He left and Claire glared at Eve. Eve looked at her. "What?"

"Why did you drag me into that? I hate parties!" Claire asked. Eve shrugged. "Sorry."

Claire shook her head. "I'm not going."

"Ohh yes you are! I have a bikini for you, so it's all okay!" Claire snapped at that.

"HELL. NO!" she got up to leave when she saw Shane with a girl who looked like her. Something in he told her she needed to prove to Shane she wasn't just a regular nerd…

She slowly sat back down and looked at Eve dead in the eye.

"… I'm in."

* * *

**YAAAY no cliffies! Oh wait… is that a cliffie? Sorry if it is! :P GUESS WHERE THE NAME **_**ALDUIN **_**COMES FROM AND I WILL MAKE A NEXT CHAPTER SUPER FAST! And with a small surprise. :P Bye bye now!**

**~~~~Anju Uchiha**


	5. I get hit on, you get hit

**Thanks, shans97! This chapter is based on your idea. Enjoy!**

Claire

"No." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Please?"

""Hmm… how about… _NO._"

Eve pouted as she held out her gothic black bikini. It had little hot pink skulls along the bottom and top. It looked too small to fit her. As in, WAY too small.

"Just try it on!" Eve begged. "Please! I want to go to the party with Michael, but not alone!" Eve gripped her arms tightly. "I need my partner in crime!" Eve kept doing the puppy eyes at her and Claire stood there expressionless.

Claire thought it over. _It could be fun… I mean, I could put on a wig and be somebody totally different… Nah, if I go out, I go out with a bang. Ditch this shy personality at least for a day… it gets exhausting. _

Claire let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"Fine."

Eve squealed in excitement but Claire held up a finger. "BUT. I get to wear clothes under it."

Eve nodded. "Fine fine, whatever! Oh my god I am so happy now I could kiss you!"

"Oh no, no, it takes forever to get your black lipstick off."

Eve grinned and handed it to her. "Go try it on in the bathroom!" Claire took it with a shaking hand and went into the tiny dorm bathroom. She got it on without too many complications and looked at herself in the mirror and stood there shocked.

The top fit snuggly and gave a small hint she had boobs, and same with the bottom. She turned and looked at her butt, and couldn't help but think, "Dat ass." She shook her head and opened the door to show Eve, who grinned. "Perfect! Now put this on."

She tossed her a black skirt that went to- thank god- her knees. Claire barely caught it when another thing went flying to her. A midnight blue cotton tee shirt.

Claire couldn't argue, because well… these were her clothes.

"Glad you decided to come Claire!" Michael looked in the review mirror to stare at Claire. Claire didn't look too happy or excited. "Huh? Oh, well I do like beach parties." She lied, hoping she could get back to Chapter 34 in her Physics book.

"Really? Huh, didn't expect that you did." Michael said, surprised.

"Why, because I'm nerdy?" Claire asked. Michael chuckled and Eve rolled her eyes and grinned at Claire.

"No, because you hate social events. Remember the Christmas Event our moms held? You were so miserable in your red dress. Oh and reindeer antlers."

Claire smirked and shook her head. Eve looked confused. Michael decided to explain. "Our mom's were good friends, and I had to attend every single event our moms held together with Claire.

Eve looked at Claire, and Claire knows she would have to tell her everything she knew about Michael.

"Like you looked good in your Santa outfit." Claire told Michael and flicked his shoulder.

"Whatever Rudolph."

Claire smirked and sat back and continued reading.

She listened to Michael and Eve's conversations, and it ended up becoming boring. So… boring…

**Shane**

I was on my third beer when Michael finally showed up. "Sup bro!" I called out and fist bumped him as he came close. "Sorry for being late, I brought some friends." He gestured to Eve and this hot chick next to her. "Who's the hottie next to Eve?" I asked. Damn, she was smokin'. It's hard to find chicks like that at this place.

"Dude… that's… Claire." Michael said as I took another drink. I choked and coughed. "What!" But a closer look and I saw her blue eyes and my heart sunk. Yup. That's Claire.

"What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be studying or something?" I asked, staring at her.

I watched as Claire chatted with Eve and a guy walked over to join the conversation. I growled a little under my breath and watched as Eve walked away to Michael and Claire kept talking with the guy. Whatever they were talking about, she was really into it.

I tried to take my mind off of her and began to talk to Laura who was in a hot pink bikini.

Shane spent most of the night talking to her, and maybe doing a little more than that. When I looked over to see if Claire was there, I noticed Claire was looking sort of bored and had this look that she wanted the guy to go away. But, guy won't leave, and it got worse when they started the bonfire. This was about the time people would dance or go make out somewhere.

The guy started to plead with her to go and Claire shook her head. I knew something was about to go wrong, so I started to walk to them. He started to pull on her and Claire kept saying, "No, stop it!" She put both hands on his chest and pushed hard and kicked his shin. He cursed and fell back and I ran over and put Claire behind me and I looked at the guy as he got up.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered.

"Back off, dude. She isn't interested." I said and gave him a nice _Fuck off _smile. Courtesy of Eve.

"Yeah? Maybe she will be after I loosen her up a bit." He said and took a step forward. I didn't hesitate and threw the first punch. He went down and I kicked him in the side pretty good.

He got up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and tackled me to the ground. Every hit was pointless, it didn't hurt. I punched him over and over, until I felt hands on my arms and shoulders pulling me back. I let them, and let the tension go out of my muscles slowly. A good look at this guy and I knew I messed him up fairly well.

People handed money to whomever they owed and I sat there on the sand calming down. I got lost in my thoughts until I felt something cold on my hand. I flinched a little as it hurt and looked at whoever was touching my hand. I saw Claire sitting on her knees looking down at my hand and wiping off the blood with her shirt. I tried not to look, but I saw she was wearing Eve's skull bikini.

"Thanks." She said softly, and glanced up. "For, you know…"

I softened a little and nodded. "It's fine."

She got the blood and sand off and left my hand on her lap as she started to wipe the blood off my lip and eyebrow.

"No, it's not. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. This is why I hate going to parties, someone gets hurt."

"So, I take it you get hit on a lot." I smiled a little.

Claire smiled and sat back and looked at me. "You get hit I get hit on."

I later found out Claire was a pretty cool kid, and with a good sense of humor.

Later that night, I found Eve and Michael making out pretty good and I cleared my throat and Michael pulled away and looked up. "What?" he cleared his throat.

"Um… I'm going to take Claire home, she has an exam tomorrow."

Michael looked a little relieved and nodded. "Alright." Eve looked at me hard. "Pull any moves on her Collins and I will hunt you down." I smiled and ruffled her hair. "See ya." I walked back to Claire and nodded. "They 're cool with it." Claire smiled a little. "Thanks." I nodded and stared walking her to my truck. I unlocked it and got in my side. Claire got in the passenger side and put on her seat belt.

We drove in partial silence, except for the music on and we ended up singing all the songs we knew.

Claire looked out her window and gasped.

"It's the Aurora Borealis! Shane, could we…?"

I smiled. "Sure Claire." I put on the blinker and turned onto an old road. A little detour couldn't be so bad.

**Voila! Chapter complete! PLEASE review! I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. **

**~~~~Anju Uchiha**


	6. Dusk sucks Hey that rhymed!

**Shane**

****We pulled up to an empty abandoned wheat field, and sat on the hood of the dusty truck watching the sky. "This isn't half bad." I murmured, mesmerized. "Yeah... I always was fascinated with the Borealis. It is amazing what nature can do…" she whispered. I looked at her, and felt awe. Claire wasn't just some hot piece of tail guys drool over… she was a unique gem… and even though she was a perfect jewel on the outside, I had a feeling there was something of more value on the inside. Claire had the feeling I was watching her and looked at me. "Thanks for… rescuing me. That's the reason why I don't go to parties… I always end up making a scene…" "Hey, that wasn't your fault. Don't worry over it…" I said as she began to look down, ashamed. I tilted her head up and sat closer to her, then gently made her lean against me. "I am glad I met you, Mr. Collins." She joked. "You act like a dad sometimes. I lost my dad and whole family in a fire when I was 4 so I don't really remember them." I held her closely. "I lost mine too. So, we need to stay close to each other, so none of us end up hurt anymore… or loose anyone else that is important to us." I said. She said softly as she relaxed against me, "Do you have anyone special in your life now?"

I didn't answer, but my mind whispered softly, _I do now_.

**Kaito**

I walked at a brisk pace in the woods not far from the Academy. The sky was dark still, but the sun wasn't too far off. The birds were silent, asleep in their nests, and the wind was dead. All that was heard was the sound of my boots crunching of leaves and snapping twigs beneath my feet as I walked fast. This was my usual protocol, to make sure nothing was lurking about. I inhaled deeply and sighed softly as I stopped. The air slowly got heavier around me, and crows flew from the tree, cawing wildly. I slowly turned around and said in a strong voice, "Come out, Ikuto. I know you're there." I watched as dark mist gathered to form a 6'3 tall man. His coal black hair was pulled back into a dark matter circlet that could swallow the world if he wished. His eyes, dark gray and stone cold, focused on my eyes as he crossed his arms against his leather trench coat with the silver engravings of a full moon and two crescent moons facing away from each other. My blood boiled in my skin at the sight of it. "You… have some nerve… wearing the Goddess symbol." I growled quietly. "If She is offended then may She strike me where I stand!" he said joyously and walked in a small circle, arms spread out. He laughed and dropped his arms, facing me again with a smirk on his face.  
"You pathetic weak little …"  
"What do you want, Ikuto?" I cut in, impatient.  
"We both know what I want-"  
"No. I wont let you have her."  
"She already knows, Kaito." He said, serious.

I refused to believe it.

"No! I kept her safe and blocked any way you could reach her! It's impossible!" I yelled, shaking from pure rage.

"YOU DID NOTHING!" He yelled, dark mist gathering around him. I took a step back and looked at the sky. It was almost dusk.

"Her mind is weak and feeble! I sent her messages, images, scenes from the fire to the truth. In. Her. Dreams. Right now, she is running to us, sensing my presence." He pointed to the side of us and I followed his finger and looked at the trees and shrubs. "You li-" I growled and faced him, but he was gone.

Just as I put my sword on my back, she came running through the trees where he pointed. "H-Hey, Kaito!" she ran to me and I put my arms out as she ran into me and looked down at her. "I… I thought someone else was here… were you talking to someone…?" she trailed off as she looked around.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just me." I said quietly. She blinked sleepily. "Oh… well.. I should get back to the dorms now… I'm kinda tired still…" then she collapsed in my arms and I held her to me tightly, my hand caressing her head and back slowly.

My hand glowed as I touched her forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet." I whispered, erasing her mind of this event.

My lips brushed against her ear as I whispered, "Goodnight…

Eve."

* * *

**I. AM. BAAAAACK! No explanation, just know that I'll be posting again regularly. Miss me? ;) ~~Anju Uchiha~~  
**


End file.
